Trickery
by swallowdale
Summary: The doctor and sarah must save the world from... themselves? Can they save UNIT and protect the worlds souls?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first doctor who fanfic, reviews are welcome. I know i may not have fully captured the characters so ideas are definitely welcome.

I don't know how I got here, just a minute ago I was at my Aunt Lavinas, the doctor had dropped me off while he went to UNIT promising he would be back within the hour, which I knew meant about a week. So I was not expecting any time or space travel this soon. I just know I am in what appears to be a prison. The room had glass cages attached to its edges. Each with an occupant inside. I walked up to one and peered inside. The occupant was some kind of creature. I couldn't be sure. "Hello" I whispered, the creature remained motionless but I got a reply.

"Hello indeed" I spun around but with the dim lighting I couldn't see much. I did pick up a flash of white in a shadowy corner. "Where am I" I whispered, standing my ground. I wasn't going to run from an enemy I couldn't see. "You, Miss Smith, are in the place where you will never leave" replied the voice. "I'm not so sure that answered my question" I replied defiantly.

" A better question Ms smith would have been what will happen to you now you are here" the person revealed themselves, I couldn't believe what I was seeing " first we break you and then you will wish that you had never left his side" was what I heard as it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When woke up I found myself in a mirrored room. There was a bed and a hole, I didn't want to think what I would have to use that for. I stood against one of the mirrors and peered into it. I could just catch a glimpse of the outside building. One way glass, must have been why the creature didn't see me earlier. Suddenly a door hissed open. I backed away fearing what may come through the door. It was him. "Doctor" I cried running towards him.

"Sarah", he said with that huge grin on his face. "Whatever are you doing in a cell"

"Oh doctor I don't know but I think they clone us. I mean the person, my captor, they looked exactly like me"

"Then we must get you out of here quickly" he grabbed my hand and we were running down a corridor. All I could see was that scarf flapping about behind him. We came face to face with a wooden door. "But doctor this isn't your tardis" I said and turned around to find a gun pointed in my face. "What are you doing" I cried in alarm "Doctor what's wrong with you."


	3. Chapter 3

In there now" he said pressing the gun to the side of my head. I walked in to find the Doctor strapped to a table and there was one empty to his left, another thing I noticed was that it had a large number of spikes above it. The doctor on the table screamed out in pain but seemed unconscious and the one behind me laughed "He is fading away and I am gaining power and you Miss Smith will be next" forcing me toward the other table.

"DOCTOR" I screamed. He stirred but I got no other response. The clone doctor was attempting to strap me to the slab. Well I wasn't about to give up that easily. I started to struggle with him only to find the gun pressed to my head. "Now Sarah don't be unreasonable, we wouldn't want an accident to happen now would we?" he stated, making my blood run cold, I immediately stopped struggling. I knew exactly what that accident would entail. "Good girl" The next thing I knew I was strapped down with metal cuffs.

One of the spiked started lowering towards me. "NO!" I shouted struggling with my bonds. "Doctor please help me, Doctor!" Suddenly the spike stopped moving and so did I. It was inches from my face and started to retract back up to its original position. But I was frozen, I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Fear washed through me. I glanced to my left as I caught a sign of movement. A Sarah clone had just emerged from a machine, it stood to join the doctor clone. "Doctor" it sighed, right now I couldn't have hated the sound of my own voice more.

The Doctor Clone turned to me "Oh Sarah I wasn't going to spear you, surely you know I needed you alive. It was your fear I wanted, your emotion created a basic form of yourself. Although I can say that this is all I will need now that you're, sorry she is perfect" The Sarah clone giggled. He strolled over to a machine and pressed a few buttons, I could move again. "You won't get away with this, I know what you're up to and so does the Doctor" I silently prayed he would buy my bluff.

He didn't, actually I had just made things worse. "Well if you put it that way it means I have to destroy you" he said pressing a few more buttons. "Alas dear friends I will have to leave you, after all I have urgent business at UNIT to attend to. Have fun with the time you have left which is exactly 10 minutes" he said and pressed one more button with a final flourish. "I will let the spears do the work." He strolled out of the room with Clone Sarah at his side. With a grinding noise the door closed and the spears began to descend.


	4. Chapter 4

"DOCTOR" I repeatedly screamed hoping desperately I would get through to him. The spears were so close to me I had to flatten myself against the slab. With one final effort I screamed "DOCTOR!" and felt a spear pierce my leg. Screams racked through me as it pressed deeper into my flesh seeking bone. The next closest spear was above my head. But I couldn't concentrate through the pain all I knew was that I was doomed.

The buzzing of the screwdriver snapped me to my senses. The spears stopped moving one of them millimetres from my skull. Carefully I turned my head to see the doctor still strapped to the table, but alive and holding his screwdriver. "you know" he said "you think my other self might have thought to search me seeming as he is me." He buzzed it a few more times snapping open his bonds. Spears were inches from him. "Up we go I think" he said as his spears zoomed back up to the roof. He hopped off his table and turned to face me. "Oh Sarah I'm so sorry" he said with the saddest look on his face I had seen in a long time.

"That's ok doctor but do you think we could do something about that" I said nodding toward the spear in my leg. Doing this brought on a wave of pain causing me to scream. "Here eat this jelly baby" he said forcing it into my mouth. The moment I swallowed the pain disappeared. "How" I said amazed that a sweet could do that. "Why Sarah didn't you know, the white ones are for dulling pain but be careful not to mix them up with the cream one's they increase it." He said beaming. "Right" I replied making a mental note to watch which ones I ate in the future. "Now Sarah this is going to hurt" he said zapping his sonic screwdriver. I didn't feel a thing. "Hey" I said, "why did you say that." I glared at him. "Well I didn't know if I had given you a beige or white jelly baby they are so similar" he chuckled and with a buzz of his screw driver I was free. "Not funny" I said but ran over to hug him anyway. He hugged me back and murmured in my ear "Leg"

"Oh" I gasped looking down to find it healed. "Sonic" I asked.

"Don't be silly it was the jelly baby, the beige ones heal wounds"

"Hold on I thought you said you gave me a white one…" I said angrily crossing my arms "How many types of 'white' have you got in that bag?"

" Maybe five, no wait six, seven, ten…" he worked out.

"Oh never mind" I said grabbing him and dragging him towards the door. "They've cloned us and they're going to UNIT!" I turned around to find him staring at me seriously.

"Well you can't go like this can you?" I looked properly for the first time to find myself in one those ridiculous hospital gowns.

"Uh, no I suppose I can't" I said and started giggling uncontrollably, the laughter soon turned to chocked tears. I fell towards the Doctor who caught me.

"My Sarah Jane why the tears" he said holding my close until I stopped.

"I'm sorry Doctor I mean I just got cloned and stabbed in the leg and I seem so emotional" I gasped.

"That's it" he exclaimed, pulling me to my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's what?" I asked shocked by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"They're still feeding off your emotion, I've been strapped there for days but you were only there a while, your clone isn't done yet." He said and turned to face me taking my head between his hands.

"Oh no that's not fair" was all I managed before he invaded my mind. I could see images flashing before my eyes until they slowed and stopped on the one in the cell, the Clone Doctor entered the room and I ran towards him, hugged him and he gripped my arm. I came back to reality. "Sarah show me your arm" he said.

Nervous I extended it. He grabbed it and twisted it until I was in pain. "Doctor your hurting me!" I gasped in pain.

"Sorry Sarah it's the only way" he said and brought out a cream jelly baby.

"No" I said wrenching my arm from his grip. If I was correct that one increased pain so if he twisted my arm or hurt me in any way it would be quadrupled. "Doctor please no what are you doing" I pleaded backing into a corner, now I had nowhere to go.

"Sarah trust me I need to induce pain to sever the connection" he said soothingly.

_He lies, _whispered a voice in my head_ he is a clone he wants to destroy you. Fight him, stop him. _"I'll fight you" I said raising my fists to defend myself "you're a clone, I know you are." This seemed to surprise him.

"No Sarah I'm no clone. I'm the doctor see now come here" he said inching closer. I swung out my fist only to have it grabbed and twisted behind my back. "No, don't clone, don't you hurt me. Doctor, doctor help me." I found myself forced against the wall a hand holding a jelly baby coming towards my mouth.

_Bite him, bite him_. As the hand forced the jelly baby into my mouth I bit down hard, drawing blood.

"AHHH" screamed the thing but still his hand stayed over my mouth. I refused to swallow. So I found myself pressed to the floor all of a sudden, restrained by his weight on top of me. I squirmed trying to get away as his other hand covered my nose, stopping me breathing. He was trying to kill me. I couldn't stop myself I swallowed the jelly baby. As soon as I had done this I found my arm being twisted round. The pain was excruciating. I screamed out in pain, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm so sorry" was what I heard as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Solemnly I carried her to where I knew the tardis would be. She had believed me a clone of all things. What on earth had brought that on. Those cries has pierced right through me, I didn't want to hurt her but I had to it was the only way. She was so afraid of me. I came face to face with those old blue wooden doors. "Hello old girl" I whispered as I pushed open the doors. Carefully I lay Sarah on the floor. From the way she had tried to attack me I knew that I had to restrain her. For her own good. I went to the store room and found some soft rope, hopefully that wouldn't hurt her. Carefully I bound her arms behind her back. And propped her up against the side of the tardis. She would wake soon.

Leaving me to her wrath, she was more verbally able than Jo Grant that was for sure. I considered gagging her but didn't. After all I wanted her to trust me. Guessing how long it would take to get her back to normal though was impossible. Though the link was severed I had felt a presence on her mind that was not due to the tattoo that had appeared on her arm when the pain had hit her. I gasped realizing that this must have been why she thought me a clone, someone was controlling her through mind power. Carefully I placed my hands on either side of her head and felt about for the presence of another being. I found those past memories of me trying to get her to take the jelly baby and heard the voice she must have heard. Try as I might I couldn't find the source. My only choice was to trace it with the tardis. But I couldn't do that until she was awake. Not to worry, I assured myself, this machine travels in time as well as space.

I hurried off to the wardrobe to find Sarah some normal clothes. I located a rather dashing set of overalls but decided they were to flash for the current situation. Instead I pulled out a pair of camouflage cargo trousers and a plain jacket. As I re-entered the control room I noticed that Sarah was stirring. I placed myself at the other side of the tardis so that she would not be alarmed that I would attack her. She opened her eyes to stare at me. I could tell that she was trying to determine whether I was a clone or not. She had reached her conclusion.

"Stay away from me" she said trying to stand. "I'm warning you." She said fear in her eyes.

"And what exactly do you plan to do Sarah" I said taking a step forward "I've restrained you, I don't want you hurting yourself." I took another step forwards. "I'm the real Doctor see look, want a jelly baby" I held out a red one.

" A jelly baby?" she said "NO! you can't make me I won't I'll bite you" she said and tripped over. I rushed forwards and caught her. "Sarah please relax I'm the real doctor, would the clone doctor be in the tardis?"

"I suppose not" she reasoned, then her eyes glazed over.

"Sarah!" I raised my voice.

"No you can't you're the clone. You can't no.." she said. Clearly something was making a connection with her mind. Quickly I stood her up and forced her towards the control panel. She protested screaming that I was about to kill her. I grabbed a signal tracking device and snapped it onto her arm. She screamed as the tardis connected with her using her mind to follow the source. Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor and the tardis landed. She would be fine now, the tardis had broken the connection. I untied her and left the set of clothes for her as I walked out the door, locking it behind me. I came face to face with myself. "I see you escaped." Clone me said. "yes well you left Sarah in quite a pickle didn't you." I said.

"yes doctor you did" he said and removed his very own tardis key

"Leave her alone" I shouted and jumped at him.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the floor of the tardis my hands untied. My mind felt free. I found some clothes on the floor next to me with a note. It read _'Sarah, thought you wouldn't want to wear a hospital gown all day. I have gone in search of the voice in your mind, if that makes sense. Don't follow me under any circumstances. Doctor' _ As I dressed I remembered how the Doctor had attacked me, no wait how the doctor had tried to save me from fading away and how I had attacked him. Convinced he was a clone. All of it seems so obvious now, I get what he was trying to say. But why did I bite him. I realised I tasted blood in my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out. When I got back to the control room I heard a scuffling outside the door. Don't follow me, he had said. He wished. I noticed his sonic was still on the side. I grabbed it and went out the door to find myself face with two doctors.

"Sarah" one shouted fending off the other "Zap the clone with the third button down it will disable it"

"No" shouted the other grabbing at a scarf "That's the laser ray it will kill me I'm the real doctor"

"don't listen to him Sarah, I'm the real one" said the other. Well this is just great. Which one do I zap. There's no way of telling which one I which unless…

"Stop both of you" I shouted, causing them to halt in surprise. I held the sonic device against my head my hand trembling, my finger on the third button down. "I'll press it I really will" If the first doctor had been telling the truth this should do no harm to me, except perhaps a headache.

"No Sarah don't" said Doctor number two "it will kill you"

The other doctor just stood there and pulled out a yo-yo. He started yo-ing. Well that got me nowhere I thought. Then I noticed he was yo-ing in Morse code. _Second button down will knock you and clone out I will wake you. Red jelly baby, hurt leg. _He finished off with. Those two last things would be things only the real doctor knew. I moved my finger up one and pressed the button. A terrible ringing filled my head and I fell to the floor gasping for breath as the world around me fell into a fog.


	8. Chapter 8

She dropped to the floor along with the doctor. I honestly hadn't expected her to fall for that trick, I remembered that while searching the doctors mind I had found out he couldn't even use the yo-yo. I morphed back into my original form, how I hated this disguise. I mean who wears a scarf this long. I took the tardis key and opened the door. She of course protested, quite clever for a machine I have to admit. I yanked open the doors and went in search of some rope and found something better, duct tape. I grabbed a reel and went outside, the Doctor and Sarah where I had left them. No wait the doctor had moved. I took out a gun and pressed it to the side of his head "Stand up now or I will fire this gun." I said.

"Oh fine" he said and stood up.

I immediately knocked him over the head with the butt, letting him fall onto the ground. That would deal with him for a bit longer. I set to work tying or rather sticking them up. Ensuring I had gagged them both I placed them against the wall. "Sarah" I called and my Sarah clone came running around the corner. She really acted like Sarah now, I noted, this would help in the grand scheme. "I need you to take this gun and have it pointed at Sarah's head, if the Doctor makes one false move shoot her." I said passing over the gun.

"Yes Melda" she replied and hurried over to the doctor and his companion, aiming the gun at her.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know what to do. He found out the Doctor was awake. What do I do if he realises I'm not the clone? I did as he said and pointed the gun at 'Sarah's' head. The Doctor began to stir. He looked at me in alarm, he's forgotten that I'm not the clone, I thought. Then he winked at me. I sighed in relief. Then he started to struggle with his bonds. "Doctor no" I hissed, he would blow our cover. Then as I had dreaded Melda entered the room.

"Doctor" he said "Nice to see that you are awake, again." He smiled grimly. The Doctor made an attempt at a reply but soon gave up. "Now Doctor, I have Clone Sarah here ordered to shoot Sarah at a moment's notice, do you understand?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Good, so no funny business. Oh and this time I took the liberty of emptying your pockets, you do have some rather unusual things in there. Including this." He said and drew out, no it couldn't be a memory device. He pressed play

"Now Sarah" the doctors voice came out of the box "you must pretend you are Melda's clone" he stopped the recording.

"I think that is all the evidence I need" he said and grabbed me forcing the gun out of my hand and pressing it to my head. The Doctor struggled in alarm, desperately trying to get free. "Now Doctor I wouldn't do that" he said and fired the gun.

I Squealed. Nothing had happened.

"I don't know when the bullet will come out Doctor but every time you try something I will fire it again." He grinned evilly. "Now Sarah" he said to me "go and undo the Doctors bonds I'm sure we can trust him." He kept the gun trained on me as I used a nail file to cut through the duct tape. I peeled off the tape around his mouth.

"Are you alright" he said in worry. Before I could reply came the click of the gun. I spun around alarmed. The alien started laughing. "No communicating doctor, although I will allow dear Sarah the liberty of answering this one question"

"I'm fine Doctor really I am, but I'm not so sure about UNIT they seem to have a tick infestation." Melda slapped me hard across the face, "Shut up you silly girl." He pressed the gun back against the side of my head. "Now Doctor, if you wouldn't mind sitting in that chair there we can begin. You Sarah" he waved the gun "do up the straps."

We both went over to the chair he mouthed, 'do three straps then I will distract him, run. We are in UNIT.' That last bit surprised me. I strapped him down mouthing, 'I'm sorry' as I did so. He may not know what this machine was but Melda had told me. It would drain his life essence from him, fuelling his harvesting machine. With this he could capture the souls of people and sell them on, for what purpose I was unsure. Neither did it help that the tick infestation was a bomb. As I did up the third strap the doctor let out an almighty sneeze sending yellow jelly baby flying onto the floor. It exploded upon impact. I raced from the room with the doctor shouting "Find the brigadier" and a gun being fired at me.


	10. Chapter 10

With my free hand I started trying to undo the buckles, I might be able to get out too. I scrabbled frantically at the leather and metal. Looking up I realised that wasn't going to happen. Melda was pointing the gun in my face. "Melda" I said "no hard feelings I hope?" To my horror he smiled at me.

"Doctor you have not even delayed the proceedings. You are still strapped down, Sarah is in the catacombs of UNIT so it is unlikely she will find her way out. And, even if she is found they will take her away for interrogation." He replied, all of these things worried me. But I had to hope Sarah would find the brigadier in time as I had a faint idea what this machine was and I knew it wasn't good.

"So Doctor if you would be so kind as to lie back down.." he started, I wasn't about to make it that easy. I propped myself up with one elbow and great difficulty.

"Oh I don't think so. You see I'm waiting for my friend the Brigadier to join us. While we're waiting why don't you tell me who your boss is. After all someone made contact with Sarah's mind." I replied.

"Now doctor how do you know it wasn't me that contacted her mind? No wait don't tell me, the connection had a different feel about it. You are exactly like my master told me."

"Your master?" I pondered. "The master!" I shouted. This was far worse than I has first thought. Sarah was in unimaginable danger running about on her own.

Realising what he had told me Merida set to work strapping me back down. I struggled but the bonds seemed to me made of a carbonised steel and 'mars cow' leather. Almost unbreakable. He walked over to a control panel and flicked a switch. "Let it begin" he said laughing. My back arched as the ray hit me, it was an attack on my mind and my soul, ripping everything out. A terrible scream escaped my lips. I was feeling every emotion at once, the overriding one being pain.


End file.
